Los jóvenes amantes que murieron sin encontrarse
by MASAHIKO IZUMI
Summary: Una leyenda de amor algo triste.


Disclaimer: ningún personaje de Inuyasha me pertenece, sólo le pertenecen a Rumiko sensei.

Notas de la autora: Este es un fic super cortito acerca de la pareja Sesshoumaru/Kagome en un universo alterno, espero que les guste ya que lo hice originalmente como una leyenda para mi clase de Literatura.

**_Los jóvenes amantes que murieron sin encontrarse_**

_En una calle desierta en donde un farol se fundió justo en medio de una noche muy tranquila y algo nublada, un monje creyó ver un caballo negro que llevaba por jinete a un hombre de cuna noble, al parecer por las ropas que llevaba las cuales eran: un pantalón blanco un poco holgado, al cinto llevaba una espada larga y con una vaina exquisitamente labrada en oro, camisa blanca y holgada pero con dibujos de flores rojas en el hombro izquierdo y en los bordes de las mangas y botas negras hasta la mitad de la espinilla, tenía alrededor de 20 o 24 años, delgado, alto, de tez blanca, cabello plateado y largo hasta mitad del muslo atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran dorados como el sol pero de mirada seria, llevaba una rosa roja y un pañuelo color crema con bordes de encaje blanco que solía acariciar con los labios, lucía muy enamorado pero cuando la luz de la Luna lo bañó esta persona desapareció lo que dejó al pobre monje muy asustado._

_Desde ese momento el monje decidió que esperaría en el mismo lugar y hora a esa aparición para ayudarlo a descansar, con esta idea en mente el monje regresó al monasterio para dormir lo poco que quedaba de la noche. _

_Cuando se levantó se pasó el día investigando sobre quién era ese joven caballero y cómo fue su vida así fue como se preparó para hacerle frente a ese espíritu, pero lo que él no sabía era que no sería tan fácil de lograr lo que se proponía. _

_Al día siguiente por la noche el monje se encontraba nuevamente en la misma calle y esperaba ansiosamente a que el susodicho espíritu apareciese, pero las horas pasaron y el espíritu no aparecía._

_A dos horas de que amaneciese y justo cuando el monje estaba más que dispuesto a regresar al monasterio apareció el tan ansiado espíritu, éste traía otra vez la rosa y el pañuelo pero traía por ropa un saco blanco con bordes azules y estampado de hojas de maple entrelazadas de color azul claro, cinto lila claro casi azul y la espada, camisa blanca, pantalón azul oscuro y las mismas botas. _

_El monje se acercó a él un poco dudoso para enfrentarlo pero él joven al parecer no lo notaba ya que sin más pasó de largo, entonces el monje al ver esto lo siguió y le gritó diciéndole que ¿si buscaba a la dama del pañuelo que él portaba?, justo entonces el joven detuvo a su caballo y volteo a verlo, el monje se acercó nuevamente a él y mientras le hablaba intentó convencerlo de que él ya se encontraba muerto y debía de abandonar este mundo para poder ser acogido por la gracia de Dios. _

_El espíritu le contestó que no se iría por que estaba esperando a su amor que vendría en marzo para su cumpleaños y ahí se comprometerían frente a todos, pero el monje que ya sabía que su amor no llegaría le insistió en que se fuera para descansar ya que su amor no llegaría nunca porque ambos estaban muertos, el espíritu no entendía, ¿No se verían por qué se encontraban muertos? Eso era ridículo-pensó el joven así que no le creyó y le dijo al monje que estaba loco y que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos privados y se fuera para que lo dejara de importunar, pero el monje no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y entonces le comenzó a rezar a Dios para que éste espíritu fuese acogido por él y así pudiera descansar paz, entonces el joven se puso furioso y desenvainó la espada que traía y de un movimiento rápido y certero atravesó el esternón derecho del monje el cual al ser herido sólo atinó a gritar de dolor y correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al monasterio. Désde entonces se dice que el mismo hombre aparece en esa calle buscando a su amada doncella que murió al incendiarse su casa en otro estado. _

_**FIN**  
_


End file.
